


Patrem et Oraculi

by IAmTheHero



Series: Catharsis [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, They are oblivious, Thrushpelt and Leopardfoot have crushes, Thrushpelt has daddy issues, Thrushpelt is a good dad, Thrushpelt is insecure, ThunderClan (Warriors), Unrequited Love, We die like the men Kirishima Eijirou wants us to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheHero/pseuds/IAmTheHero
Summary: Rare is it for a mother to specifically request a warrior to mentor her kit. Leopardfoot was determined to get her pick.
Relationships: Thrushpelt & Tigerpaw, Thrushpelt/Leopardfoot
Series: Catharsis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Patrem et Oraculi

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Sunstar - ginger mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Tawnyspots - ginger spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Goosefeather - gray spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherwhisker

**Warriors**

Windflight - spotted gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Smallear - pale gray tom with yellow eyes and small ears

Sparrowpelt - large chocolate spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderfang - chocolate spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormtail - dark blue tom with blue eyes

Heronwing - white tom with yellow eyes

Poppydawn - dark ginger mackerel molly with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Dappletail - tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes

Thrushpelt - pale ginger tom with a white locket, paws, and green eyes

White-eye - dark gray molly with yellow eyes, one of which is blind

Speckletail - cinnamon classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Patchpelt - cinnamon tom with white spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Bluefur - blue classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Thistleclaw - ginger classic tabby tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Rosetail - tortoiseshell molly with a particularly bushy ginger tail and green eyes

Goldenflower - cinnamon classic tabby molly with blue eyes

Cloudheart - solid gray tom with yellow eyes and thick fur around his neck

**Apprentices**

Featherwhisker - ginger mackerel tabby tom with green eyes and particularly long whiskers

Mousepaw - gray molly with yellow eyes

Runningpaw - light gray spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Leopardfoot - chocolate spotted tabby molly with amber eyes (mother of Tigerkit)

Deerpelt - fawn molly with yellow eyes (mother of Nutkit)

Shadefur - blue classic tabby molly with blue eyes and a twisted foreleg (mother of Skykit)

Needleclaw - lilac and white molly with yellow eyes (mother of Frostkit and Fogkit)

**Kits**

Tigerkit - chocolate mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws

Nutkit - dilute tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes

Skykit - blue classic tabby tom with green eyes

Frostkit - white molly with yellow eyes

Fogkit - white molly with green eyes

**Elders**

Weedwhisker - pale orange tom with white flecks and chewed whiskers

Larksong - tortoiseshell molly with pale green eyes

Mumblefoot - chocolate classic tabby tom with amber eyes, ragged fur, and graying muzzle

* * *

"I want you to train Tigerkit."

I choked on a mouthful of squirrel. Of the many things I'd expected her to (and the few things I'd desperately hoped she would) say, the topic of Tigerkit's mentor was certainly not among them. While not impossible, it was rare for a kit's mother to decide their mentor; that was one of the primary tasks of the Clan leader. However, it wasn't an impossibility, and Leopardfoot would certainly want the best cat to shape her son into adulthood.

As to why she thought _I_ was that cat, I had no answer.

"Why me?"

"Why _not_ you?"

"I- Leopardfoot, there are other warriors. Good, noble warriors. Sparrowpelt. Stormtail. Bluefur. Sunstar, even."

Her ear flicked, and I felt the heat of her gaze on my fur. "So _you_ are not a 'good, noble warrior'?"

"Well, I think I'm a decent warrior, at least."

She sighed and rolled over onto her side. Dappled sunlight shimmered on her dark, sleek fur. I was aware of my pulse. "Thrushpelt, you sell yourself short. Now, I know I am a poor judge in character," - a flash of pain on her features - "but I trust you."

Heat bloomed under my fur, and I no longer had any food to stall for time with. "But Tawnyspots would also be a great mentor."

"Thrushpelt." A paw rested on mine. I met her amber eyes ~~brighter and more glorious than the sunshine stop Thrushpelt she's just a friend not interested in me anyway~~. "I'm not asking Tawnyspots. I'm asking you."

 _"Why?"_ My voice came out as a croak, and my ears drooped slightly. At least, I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Her tail tip twitched. Irritation, perhaps? Was I annoying her? "If you must know. You are brave and kind, fair and patient. When Pinestar left, you stepped forward. You play with Tigerkit even if you just got off patrol and were exhausted. You helped me with Mistkit, Nightkit, and Mother. Tigerkit doesn't just need a mentor. He needs a father figure, too. My father tries but . . . after Mother, he's different. I know you will not go lenient on him as your apprentice."

She hesitated and looked off to her side, moving her paw away. I followed her gaze to spy Thistleclaw curled around Shadefur, grooming her injured shoulder, which was still wrapped firmly in a splint. "I've seen how Thistleclaw looks at him. I . . . it makes me nervous. I trust him with my life, with Tigerkit's life, too, but I don't trust him with my son's development. He acts out, has since we were kits, and I think my father passed his temper along to him." She moved her focus to the kit in question, who played warriors with his denmates. Apparently, he was a fierce hound, and Frostkit, or rather Froststar, was leading a troop of ThunderClan cats to vanquish him. Her face melted to a honey sweet expression. "I can't watch my kit grow to be so angry and keen for battle."

My half-brother was a particularly sore topic. He didn't particularly like me, nor I him, even though I tried to make amends after Sweetpaw passed. Poppydawn and I had a better relationship than him and I. I didn't have many memories of him as a kit, I was too angry at Windflight and Poppydawn at the time to pay attention, but Leopardfoot was barely out of the nursery when he was born.

"Do you trust me?"

_Mouse-brain._

"Yes." She answered very matter-of-factly, no trace of hesitation.

"Then I'll do it."

She perked up instantaneously. For the first time in moons, she looked every ounce the molly I fell in - I knew. "Really?"

"Have you ever known me to lie?" My voice broke into a purr. "If you can get Sunstar to agree, then I'd be more than happy."

Leopardfoot leapt to her paws. Dust stood out starkly against her pelt and drifted down. "I'll ask him right now! Thank you, Thrushpelt." She lowered her head, licked my ear, and trotted to the Highrock.

My brain ceased to function.

* * *

I spent the early dawn grooming my fur. While I wasn't a particularly vain tom, it was a special occasion. It wasn't every day I gained an apprentice.

"You missed a spot. Let me at it."

Dappletail took over, licking between my shoulders in long strokes. I ducked my head and let her work. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

We drifted into comfortable silence. Although we hadn't talked in a while, she was the kind of cat with an easygoing presence. Talk if you want. Don't talk if you want. It didn't matter. I closed my eyes, and a contented purr rose from my chest. It was nice allowing someone else to take care of me. The rhythm was soothing and familiar, and I remembered Mom keeping me clean as a kit. Kithood felt like so long ago now, and some of my most treasured memories had faded to vague recollections.

She stopped, and I opened an eye again. "You actually look presentable for once."

"And I guess I have you to thank for that?"

"Yep." She crouched next to me, flanks pressed together, and tucked her paws beneath her. "Congratulations, by the way."

I grunted my thanks, working on staying alert. A midnight patrol will do that to you. "How are you and Stormtail doing?"

Her muscles tensed. "Fine." No flowery words, no over the top phrasing. Short. Clipped. Wrong.

Concerned, I gently leaned into her and rubbed my head against her jaw. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I would if there was anything to talk about."

"I was simply reminding you." Dappletail was a stubborn molly, and no words would leave her lips unless she wanted them too, or she was too emotional to hold them back any longer. "I'll always be here, okay?"

"Okay."

Our next bout of quiet was more awkward than the one previous. I dozed off at some point, only to wake up at Sunstar's yowl. Dappletail poked my side, and I grumpily stood and stretched. I shook out my fur and joined the gathering crowd, settling by Bluefur. I gave her a friendly nod, which she reciprocated.

Sunstar waited for the Clan to quiet before speaking. "Today we welcome new blood to serve the clan. Tigerkit, come forward."

Tigerkit's fur was groomed to a gleam, not a hair out of place. He held his head high, and his wide eyes shone. "You are now Tigerpaw. Thrushpelt." My heartbeat increased; I felt it in my ears. "It is time you had an apprentice. Pass along the skills of a ThunderClan warrior to Tigerpaw."

The newly named Tigerpaw bounded over to me, neck pre-emptively extended. I ducked to meet his nose.

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!"

I had barely backed away before Leopardfoot pounced. The cacophony of purrs drowned her words. I myself was assaulted by a series of congratulations. I gave my thanks, and once everyone had left for their own duties, turned back to Tigerpaw. His pelt was thoroughly rumpled. "May I steal my apprentice?"

Leopardfoot slowly unwound herself from him, but the adoration in her eyes remained bright. "I want to hear everything later, okay?"

"Okay, Mother."

She gave him one last rub and retreated to the warriors' den for the first time in moons. Her tail tip touched mine. Shaking the sensation off, I nodded at the apprentices' den. "Go pick out a nest now and eat. Today is going to be a long day."


End file.
